


I got you, drunky

by maro1789



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, at 3am, it is I that makes these kinds of choices and I must live with them, quarantine life tho who needs a functioning sleep schedule amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maro1789/pseuds/maro1789
Summary: A teeny little story because I started thinking about what it would be like if Christen and Tobin both attended Stanford University at the same time. Tobin is an art major, Christen plays college soccer there.This story is the adventure Tobin has when picking Christen up from the soccer house where Kelley lives and bringing her back to their own apartment. Christen is happily drunk, Kelley is eternally amused, and Tobin just loves the shit out of her girlfriend, she really does./Basically I couldn't sleep so here is a whole story of no plot just drunk fluff.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	I got you, drunky

“Kelley. Kelley, Kelley. Listen to me, okay? I love you.”

Kelley’s eyes widen in amusement as a giant grin follows, her face currently wedged in between Christen’s hands as they cup her cheeks. 

“Pressi, I thought you’d never tell me! Here I was, wearing my heart on my sleeve for you and all this time I thought you loved another. Yet, now you tell me that your heart is mine!”

A snort sounds out behind Christen as Tobin covers her face in her hands, shaking her head and wondering why she ever let Christen talk her into being friends with Kelley in the first place.

At the same time, Christen’s expression morphs into confusion. Her inebriated brain tries to think about what Kelley just said, before her mouth opens again. “Oh Kelley. Kelley, no, no, no, no. I love you, but I’m not in love with you. I’m in love with _Tobin_.” Christen stage whispers her girlfriend’s name to her best friend, as if said girlfriend wasn’t standing right behind her.

“ _What?_ ” Kelley gasps out like she’s heard the latest town gossip, Tobin’s exasperated grin spurring her on. “Get out, Pressi! Tobin has your heart?”

“Tobin has my whole ass heart.” A drunk Christen states proudly, her smile matching to prove it.

At this point, neither Kelley nor Tobin can hold it together. Both of them almost fell to the floor in amusement. Drunk Christen does not make an appearance that often. But when she does, it’s always a night to remember.

“Okay, drunky, come on.” Tobin’s murmur is full of adoration. She smiles softly at her girlfriend, holding out her hand for her.

There’s no way Christen really forgot she was there. Not for a person in a sober state. But in Christen’s happy drunk brain, it might have slipped her mind that her girlfriend was in fact at Kelley’s house to pick her up when she’d started to say goodbye to her best friend. The news that Tobin is right behind her is like Christmas come early for Christen, who smiles gleefully at her.

“Toby!”

Kelley only laughs more at Tobin’s face when Christen says this, it clearly being a nickname that did not see the light of day past Christen and Tobin’s little apartment.

“Hi, babe.”

“You came to drink with the soccer friends!” Christen takes Tobin’s hand, swinging it around happily. Tobin finds herself unable to stop smiling.

“Not this time, Chris. I came to pick you up, remember? You’ve got your jacket and your bag and everything.”

This being news to Christen, she looks down to see she is, in fact, holding said items. She looks over at Kelley who nods to confirm the news.

“It’s true, Pressi. You’ve held out pretty well. Lasted longer than Alex, she went to sleep a long time ago. But when you started talking about Tobin for half an hour straight we thought it was time she came and picked you up.”

Christen hums in happiness at the news, nodding in agreement as she wraps Tobin’s arm around her shoulder and leans her head into the soft cotton of Tobin’s long sleeved shirt. “Toby smells like paint and coffee. That’s my favorite Toby smell.”

“Well, _Toby_ is a college art major college who still hasn’t figured out a proper sleep schedule, so that doesn’t surprise me.” Kelley grins as Tobin pulls the finger at her. “She’s not like us college soccer players who run on straight energy and muscle, isn’t that right Pressi?”

“Hmm. Toby has great muscles. I love to touch them when we – ”

“Okay! I think that’s definitely our cue.” Tobin puts her fingers on Christen’s mouth, begging her drunk girlfriend to stop her rambling before Tobin can never show her face to Kelley or any of Christen’s Stanford soccer teammates again. “Kelley, it’s been a pleasure, as always. Thanks for looking after her.”

Kelley, probably many more drinks in than Christen, but still able to hold her alcohol to a scary degree, salutes Tobin, grinning all the while. “Anything for my best friend.” They all turn and look up the stairs when a loud bang followed by a series of yells and giggles follow, and Kelley looks back at Tobin.

“Ya’ll better head out before the rest of the team comes down here and then you won’t be leaving for the rest of the night.”

“Noted. Thanks, Kelley. You’re the best.” Tobin smiles, then looks down at Christen who still rests happily under her arm. “You gonna say goodnight to Kelley, babe?”

“Night Kell. Love you my stanny soccer hottie.”

Kelley’s laughter barks out, Tobin’s much the same. “Oh Pressi. Never, ever change.”

Tobin’s car wasn’t parked that far away. In fact, it was parked the closest it could get to Kelley, Alex and Allie’s house without it being on the actual property. Yet still, the few yards between the house door and her car door were the longest ever recorded in history.

“One step…two steps…”

“Three steps?” Tobin finishes with a question as she looks at Christen who has stopped on the second to bottom step of Kelley’s front door steps with no explanation. Tobin has her arm wrapped around Christen’s waist, holding her close for stability. “Babe?”

Christen thinks hard about the proposition. Finally, she nods. “Three steps.”

Back on solid ground, Tobin sees her car only a very short distance away. About five minutes later, after much laughing and encouraging and hugging, Tobin has eventually secured her girlfriend in the passenger’s seat. She joins her in the car seconds later, clicking in her seatbelt, looking over at Christen who has laid her head back on the head rest, turned to the side to stare at her.

“You are the best angel faced sunshine honey baby to ever be in my life.”

Laughter pours out of Tobin. She takes Christen’s hand, gripping it softly before pressing her lips to it. Tobin loved Christen with her entire being. When she came to Stanford, she never thought she’d fall in love with a soccer player. Never thought someone as amazing as Christen, as truly beautiful and talented and driven as Christen would ever give her a second glance. Now they were in their senior year together, living in their own little apartment, and she still couldn’t believe it most days. She was a quiet art major, not very interesting in her own eyes. But in Christen’s eyes, she was the most fascinating person to walk the planet. Christen adored everything about her. “That’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten. You’re also the best angel faced sunshine honey baby to ever be in my life.”

Christen gasps like Tobin has just proposed, blushing and shyly smiling at her. She stares at Tobin’s face before bringing a hand up to brush at her cheek. “It’s paint.”

“I must have accidentally brushed myself with it.”

“I can’t wait to see your work. Your art makes me cry it’s so beautiful.”

A sharp intake of breath hits Tobin’s insides and she actually thinks she might shed a tear at how unabashed and truthful Christen spoke. It was easy to paint when she had a muse as dazzling as Christen. She thought about the piece she was working on when Christen had called her, Kelley taking over the call half way through saying Christen was about to tap out of team bonding drinks and could she come and get her.

“You’re too good to me, babe. I feel the same when I watch you play. Except when you get that game face on it’s also super hot.”

Tobin’s wink makes Christen grin suggestively, though her slightly glassy drunk eyes threw off the effect a bit. Tobin puts the car into drive, heading the short distance back to their place past the quiet night campus. She smiles to herself, thinking about how hilarious and cute Christen was, and whether she’d remember any of this in the morning.

Christen occasionally drank, but typically cut herself off after a couple, never being one to get entirely rowdy. Tonight was an exception, as they had the rare weekend with no games or trainings scheduled. With how hilarious and adorable Christen was when she got drunk, Tobin definitely wasn’t complaining.

They were almost back home and Tobin wonders if Christen had fallen asleep due to her quietness. She is almost about to look over to check on her before her voice speaks up, speaking thoughts that were undoubtedly true, but definitely not being filtered at all.

“I am super hot.”

  
Tobin’s cheeks actually hurt from how much she was grinning that night. “Yeah, Chris! You know it.”

“You’re super hot, too. We are super hot together.”

“I love that confidence.” Tobin opens Christen’s door for her, steadying her as she got out of it. Thankfully the walk to their own front door was much shorter than the departure from Kelley’s, though Tobin soon found herself faced with a newer, but no less hilarious, problem.

“I want to have sex.” Christen mumbles into Tobin’s neck as she kisses her there while Tobin tries to find the right key for the door. “But we can’t. Stupid alcohol. It knows I consent but it won’t let me be sober.” Christen’s pout is too much for Tobin to handle. She laughs, hugging Christen close to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

“It’s definitely not stupid alcohol. It’s funny alcohol. You’re a little comedian when you get going. And don’t worry, we can have sex all we want tomorrow.”

“I’m going to be hungover tomorrow.”

“Probably.” Tobin grins as Christen slouches against her on the elevator ride, the drinks clearly catching up to her fast. “But I’ll look after you.”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too, drunky. Come on.” Tobin leads them to their apartment, guiding Christen to the bathroom as she brushes her teeth before fully face planting into the bed.

“I love bed.” Christen’s words are muffled from where her face is smooshed into the blankets. “I don’t love pants. I want pants off.”

“Do you want me to help you?”

Christen’s head nods up and down, managing to roll over as Tobin strips her clothes off, gently pulling an oversized t-shirt over her head so she can go to sleep comfortably. Christen wraps her arms around Tobin and pulls her into a hug when she finishes.

“You’re the cutest little bean in the world with your glasses on.” Christen taps Tobin’s glasses, laughing at herself.

“Thanks, baby.” Tobin pecks Christen’s lips when she makes a kissy face at her, loving how she smiles in satisfaction after it.

“I had fun tonight. I love my soccer team. I love Stanford. But I really missed you. I love when I’m with you the most. I like that we have separate hobbies. It gives us space to do our own thing. And when we’re apart it reminds me of how much I miss you. And I appreciate you more and more.”

Tobin knew drunk Christen was a loud and funny and carefree. She didn’t know how beautiful her words could be though. Her eyes glisten a little with tears and she whispers out how much she loves her again, holding Christen close when she reaches her arms out to her.

“Sleep time, Toby?”

“I’m going to finish my painting.” Tobin kisses Christen’s head as she feels her body grow heavier against her. Christen gave her all the inspiration she needed just from how much she loved her every day. But tonight Tobin was extra inspired. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

“I’m gonna dream of big avocados and you and soccer.”

Tobin chuckled softly, hearing Christen’s words slowly fade out as sleep overtook her body. “Big avocados, huh? I’ve got some competition.”

“I’m love avocados. I’m love Toby.”

“I love you, more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff fest!


End file.
